Talk:All That Remains
Do We Need Europe Dates? Europe and.. Asia Release Dates Shouldn't the dates for Europe and Asia be put down for Season One and Two, if there is one. Europe usually gets it 4-10 days later. Sometimes I think. Isn't it released everywhere at the same time due to the wonders of digital distribution though? What?! how did Clem get the picture from Episode 1?! She goes back to the Drugstore, makes sense, TellTale like to re-use stuff probably because there a small company. Wtf Is This? (talk) 15:51, November 13, 2013 (UTC) *Or she kept it all this time. --Mistertrouble189 (talk) 16:17, November 13, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Mistertrouble189, because there is a chance she could have picked it up when she went to get that walking cane to help keep the doors shut when the drugstore got overrun by walkers....anyone think of that angle? GuardianAngel20 (talk) 17:34, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I think she had gone to pick it up. Tell me, have you seen the marvelous breadfish, swimming in the ocean waters? Have you seen that marvelous breadfish? It’s like an inverse sandwich. An awe for fishermen and sharks. 20:57, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Release Date? earlier i saw on steam that the release date was "December 17, 2013" i saw it on the Steam page, is this real or am i dreaming O_O Dead Head Jones (talk) 10:52, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Nope, you're not dreaming, that's what Steam states. But it's still unclear if it's legit. If it is, we would've heard it confirmed by Telltale Games by now. - Sam T. Buckley "TheSamBuckley"™ (talk | ) 11:53, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Name Some source for TWD Game on Twitter are saying its called 'What Lies Ahead'. Don't know if its a joke towards the TV show or.. not. Wtf Is This? (talk) 12:18, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Confirmed? Telltale keeps retweeting tweets saying "Is the 17th a legit release?" so I guess that means the 17th is true. Wtf Is This? (talk) 16:46, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Boyd as a corpse in the full trailer? In what part of the trailer does it show Boyd's corpse? It can't be the one frame where we also see Roman's corpse, cause the body next to him as brown hair, and not grey like Boyd has. And considering Boyd's status is Determinant, depending on whether you decided to either shoot Roberto or let him go, why would they put him being dead in the trailer, if people had the choice to have him live in 400 days? KalKent (Anton) (Earth-1218) (talk) 20:46, December 12, 2013 (UTC) That isn't Boyd -_- Gangr (talk) 20:25, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Possible Kenny? I had a look and I had some thought to this, is this kenny? Look at his mullet, his hair looks similar to kenny's with that hat on! Leave your thoughts! Gangr (talk) 20:11, December 13, 2013 (UTC) Lock This Page I suggest locking this page and Kenny's until the episode airs, since people keep putting him down as a credit even though it's not confirmed. 21:50, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Good suggestion, I have locked it for one week from anon users. If registered users add in Kenny in Credits or Deaths I will lock it so only administrators can edit it. Shellturtleguy (talk) 21:53, December 14, 2013 (UTC) Song Does anyone know what the song that plays in the credits is TheInfected (talk) 06:26, December 23, 2013 (UTC) "In the Water", by Anadel. Corkeyandpals (talk) 09:02, December 23, 2013 (UTC) The Glitches Should we have a section of the page mentioning the glitches in the game? Like the fact that even if you don't have Lee cut his arm off Clem will mention to Luke that he cut his arm off after he mentioned the word 'stump'?--RA (talk) 00:23, December 24, 2013 (UTC)